This invention relates to an inductively-coupled electrical connector, and more particularly to an inductive connector using transformer couplings with cup-type ferrite magnetic cores.
There is a need for a more reliable electrical connector in an aircraft engine control system and other applications where reliability and safety are important criteria. At present it is conventional to use pin and socket connectors. However, in the very adverse, high temperature environment of the engine interface with the aircraft, connectors which depend on mechanical contact for electrical signal coupling lead to reliability problems as a result of variable contact resistance, misalignment, sealing, fragility, and deterioration due to electrolysis. Other industries where an improved connector is needed are medical electronics and food processing as well as chemical and military applications where reliability is a safety precaution. The present invention is directed to a versatile and easily manufactured inductive connector that does not depend on mechanical contacting members to transfer the electrical signal, but rather magnetic flux which will bridge an air gap.